1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a detachable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to a program executed on the electronic device (e.g., an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, a home appliance or a vehicular navigation system). For example, an electronic device may output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the degree of integration of such an electronic device has increased, and high speed/large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been integrated in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, various functions, such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function, are integrated in a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
Among the components or additional devices of an electronic device, a memory card may be useful for storing various document files, multimedia files, and the like. A memory card may be useful for expanding storage capacity in storing, for example, various information or data received by the electronic device, generated by the user, or acquired through the electronic device.
An electronic device that is personally used (e.g., a mobile communication terminal) may be provided with a subscriber identification module (SIM) for user authentication, security, and the like. The subscriber identification module may take a form of a card that is similar to a memory card. For example, the user identification module may be formed as a SIM card. When a storage medium, such as the memory card or the SIM card, is detachably provided to the electronic device, it may be useful for the expandability of a miniaturized electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal.
In making the external appearance of a miniaturized electronic device attractive, a single housing and/or a case structure (e.g., a uni-body structure) using a metallic material may be used. In the uni-body structure, an audio jack and the like may be provided in the housing to connect an external device or to connect a wired charger, an earphone, and the like. In an electronic device with a uni-body structure, a tray structure may be used in detachably providing a storage medium in order to enable expandability. For example, a tray in which a storage medium (e.g., a memory card or a SIM card) is seated may be inserted into the housing to mount the storage medium in the electronic device.
However, while the tray is inserted into the electronic device and/or the housing, or is extracted from the housing, the storage medium may move or separate from the tray such that the storage medium may be damaged.